jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marble League Teams
Sixteen teams participate in the MarbleLympics each season. The best three teams of each season, along with the host team for the next season, will automatically qualify for the next season. The rest of the teams are sent to the qualifiers, which are a series of events in which the teams gain a set amount of points based on their performance. The teams with the most points qualify. All Teams *Balls of Chaos - Transparent with red, blue, and yellow. *Black Jacks - Solid Black *Chocolatiers - Brown with tan stripes. *Crazy Cat's Eyes - Transparent with varying colored "cats eyes". *Gliding Glaciers - White with light blue and brown swirls. *Golden Orbs - Transparent Gold with white streaks *Green Ducks - Light green with dark brown swirls. *Hazers - Smokey grey and white. *Indigo Stars - Clear with swirls of purple. *Jawbreakers - White with red, yellow, green, blue and purple swirls. *Jungle Jumpers - Green with black stripes. *Kobalts - Royal blue with light blue swirls. *Limers - Lime green with white swirls. *Minty Maniacs - Mint green with brown and blue stripes. *Mellow Yellow - Solid yellow. *Midnight Wisps - Black with blue swirls. *O'rangers - Solid Orange *Oceanics - Dark blue with blue stripes. *Pinkies - Light pink. *Quicksilvers - Transparent silver. *Raspberry Racers - Magenta with pink stripes. *Rojo Rollers - Red with grey stripes. *Savage Speeders - Red with yellow and white. *Shining Swarm - Metallic silver. *Snowballs - Solid white. *Team Galactic - Transparent with brown and silver swirls. *Team Momo - Dark green with blue and yellow swirls. *Team Plasma - Red and orange. *Team Primary - Red, blue and yellow. *Thunderbolts - Blue with yellow swirls. MarbleLympics Qualified Teams Timeline MarbleLympics 2016 Teams * Balls of Chaos * Chocolatiers * Jawbreakers * Kobalts * Limers * Mellow Yellow * O'rangers * Oceanics * Pinkies * Rojo Rollers * Savage Speeders * Snowballs * Team Galactic * Team Momo * Team Primary * Thunderbolts MarbleLympics 2017 Newcomers * Jungle Jumpers * Midnight Wisps * Quicksilvers * Shining Swarm MarbleLympics 2018 Newcomers * Black Jacks * Crazy Cat's Eyes * Golden Orbs * Hazers * Minty Maniacs * Raspberry Racers * Team Plasma * Gliding Glaciers* * Team Momary** *Since the Gliding Glaciers were forced to withdraw from the 2017 MarbleLympics, they are technically only a newcomer in 2018. **Team Momo and Team Primary merged to become Team Momary. MarbleLympics 2019 Newcomers * Green Ducks * Indigo Stars* *The Indigo Stars, much like the Gliding Glaciers before them, have been known about since 2017, however, 2019 will be their first attempt at competing in the ML Qualifiers. Retired Teams * Quicksilvers* * Gliding Glaciers* * Black Jacks** * Golden Orbs** * Minty Maniacs** * Team Plasma*** *Though the real reason for the Quicksilvers and Gliding Glaciers retiring from the ML is unknown, it is likely due to both teams' sub-par performances. **All of the Hubelino teams have chosen to retire from the ML following the announcement of the second Hubelino Tournament. These teams include the Black Jacks, Golden Orbs, and Minty Maniacs. ***Team Plasma was originally going to compete in the 2019 ML Qualifiers, but later retired to let Green Ducks take their place. MarbleLympics Standings Every Season 2016 2017 2018 2019 *With the Oceanics being hosts, they automatically qualified and their 3rd place qualification spot is passed down to the O’rangers, who finished 4th (If another team were hosts, the O’rangers would not have automatically qualified as it is top 3 and the hosts who automatically qualify). Category:MarbleLympics